


Mirror image

by GardenBodied



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied
Summary: This is bad and gay I don't even know





	

The sound of yelling and living dorm filling the outside area of the building, two bed-sharers laid side by side, arms tangled around each other- breathing in sleeping air. Warm and cuddling to keep warm, the heater refused to kick on in the morning half the time. Fucking building

Kate's eyes slowly opened to be greeted with the site of a passed out Cameron, arms working her close to keep her warm so he could steal it away from her. What a bastard.

" Hey, Cameo, wake up. "

" Eat my dick "

Cameron yawned and squeezed her body against his, still naked and warm. If she moved, the coldness would bite at her skin and make her whine right back into where she laid.

Her eyes studied over his face as she started to press kisses all over his cheeks and forehead and nose. His features were unbelievably strong compared to her doe eyes and mousy nose. Kate was far more insignificant to him. It worried Kate the most, but word by James said Cam was just as worried.

" Ugh- " With a sudden movement, he laid on top of her and pushed up lazily with all his tired weight, staring her deadpan into the eye. The seconds of eye-fucking each other felt like hours before he plopped down lazily to get some more sleep. A muffled squeak was heard from under him. His hands slowly adjusting under her head so she could rest on his fingers- suddenly feeling tired as he smelled the fading perfume on her skin and hair. Cameron remembered a time when she could hardly look at him, seeing him too tainted to be stared at directly.

" Do you wanna do anything today? " Kate's voice was hushed and soft as the loveliest person she only had feelings for kissed her neck up to her cheek, feeling their bare skin caused a generation of heat, heart beats kissing each other; affection overflowing. However, they didn't know where they stood with their relationship status. Did they fall into the automatic category of taken from the hours of writing each other letters, collecting stamps and licking envelopes. It was like a paper way of transferring a sloppy kiss..

" You and sleep. Perhaps go and get lunch? " Kate could feel that dumb smirk on his face brush slightly against her neck; making goosebumps ripple through her skin.

" Oh, you are such a sap. Where did you find that one? At the thrift store? "

" Yes actually, how did you know? "

Kate let out a laugh, which he soon melted into with sleep laughs before getting up and out of bed. They wished they could lay in bed all day but if they stayed all day in bed, then a perfectly good day off would waste; she eventually pried her cooling body out of his bed and went to look for clothes she left over the months they were seeing each other.

" Fuck, it's cold. " Cameron quickly put on a jumper that originally was owned by Kate but it was far too big for her so she gave it to him, allowing it to fit him just perfectly, hugging his body just like her arms could.

" Welcome to reality, would you like rate your stay? "

" Fuck off. " Cameron let out another laugh before he went to adjust his hair in the mirror, being alone in his reflection for one minute, then the next minute, he was accompanied by girl that was two inches shorter than him.

They were both model like, tall and beautiful creatures, they both studied the other, noticing the fault in their planning. Her smile and his smirked was the icing on the cake. They matched, like some sappy romance movie. It was nauseating but it was fine. They had their medicine right next to each other. 

" Someone needs to change, and it's not going to be me. "

" What's wrong with being a sappy couple? " Cameron turned to look at her, grabbing her by the waist and pressing smooth and warm kisses against her bow like lips; she returned the favor with her armada of kisses. How did they end up like this?

_" Well I guess, it should be fine. "_

_" Good, because I wouldn't want it any other way. "_

 


End file.
